


First Kiss

by ElvenQueen18



Series: Evoverse [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Kiss, New Relationship, Written in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Kurt and Kitty share their first kiss.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Series: Evoverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002603
Kudos: 5





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place right after chapter eleven of "Of Elfs and Kittens."

"Vell, it's not exactly a candlelit meal, but I'll take vhat I can get."

Kitty laughed, and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat at the sound. "Hey, we might get the chance for something really romantic," she said, "assuming you're willing to stick around."

Kurt reached out to touch Kitty's hand, which was resting on the dining room table. "You know I am."

It had been about ten minutes since he and Kitty returned from their walk through town, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Was it really only a few hours or so since he'd gotten the nerve to ask Kitty out? And now they were—dare he say it?—together. He'd finally told her he loved her, she'd said she loved him (he didn't think he'd ever get tired of knowing that), and they were currently having lunch together (a hotdog for Kurt; a veggie burger for Kitty) without any of the other X-Men present.

"I still can't believe it," Kurt said after a pause.

"Can't believe what?" Kitty asked.

"Zis." Kurt removed his hand from Kitty's to gesture towards her, then himself. "I keep zinking I'll vake up and realize zat today vas all a dream. I mean, yesterday ve vere still stuck in ze 'just friends' zone, and now—"

"We're more than friends," Kitty finished.

Kurt chuckled. "I vas going to say zat ve're out of ze 'just friends' zone and speeding into ze 'somezing more' territory, but zat vorks, too."

A soft smile crossed Kitty's face. "The 'something more' territory, huh? I think I can get used to that."

And _that_ was the understatement of the century, as far as Kurt was concerned.

They looked at each other, the half-eaten food on the table momentarily forgotten. Kurt found himself leaning closer to Kitty. She tilted her head up slightly, their eyes closed, and their lips met in a kiss.

Now Kurt was sure he wasn't dreaming. He'd had dreams about the moment where he'd kiss Kitty for the first time, but none of his dreams were like this. Kitty's lips were much softer and warmer than he'd imagined, and the kiss itself was very...well, simple, as if neither of them quite knew how to proceed.

The kiss ended after several seconds. Kurt felt himself blushing beneath the hologram, and Kitty's face had turned a light pink.

"Vell," Kurt began. "Zat vas..."

"Did you like it?" Kitty blurted out, suddenly looking uneasy.

"It vasn't exactly how I've imagined it," Kurt admitted, "but it vas nice," he added, smiling.

Kitty began to smile thoughtfully. "I guess so. Not bad for my first kiss."

 _Vhat did she say?_ Kurt thought suddenly. "I'm your first kiss?"

"My first _real_ kiss," she clarified. "Kissing Lance on the cheek—and only once, I might add—doesn't count."

Kurt grinned, allowing himself a few seconds of gloating ( _Ha! In your face, Alvers!_ he thought). Out loud, he said, "And I'm happy to say you're my first kiss, too."

"Seriously?" Kitty asked.

"I've never been more serious. And," Kurt added, continuing to grin, "if you're villing to stick around, maybe ve'll get ze chance to kiss again. Vhat do you say?"

Kitty's response was a bright smile. "I _know_ I can get used to that."


End file.
